


Hola

by kobaltaoi



Series: Hikari Fest 2015 en español [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Día 1, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se encontraron un montón de veces y ni una sola vez dijeron hola.</p><p>Era una cortesía que ninguno era capaz de tener.</p><p>— Juguemos uno contra uno —Dijo Aomine.</p><p>— Joder, sí.</p><p>Era algo como un saludo entre ellos.</p><p>Era algo como una confesión de amor mientras admitían sus sentimientos.</p><p>Era algo.</p><p>Y era suficiente de momento, dado que ambos eran idiotas del baloncesto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hola

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hello](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477967) by [ZomBitch801 (kobaltaoi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/ZomBitch801). 



> El prompt decía "hola" pero ellos no, yo, no me dejen hacer malos chistes.
> 
> Es hora de la OTP!
> 
> Disfruten~

La primera vez que se vieron ninguno de ellos dijo hola.

Era una cortesía que ninguno era capaz de tener.

La segunda vez que se vieron fue horrible. Aomine aplastó un sueño hasta hacerlo polvo, Kagami estaba seguro que un saludo sería mucho pedir. Él tampoco se sentía con ánimos de saludar.

La tercera vez fue un poco mejor. Bueno, en realidad fue mucho mejor.

Kagami dese el principio pensó que Aomine era algo así como un monstruo. Un monstruo del baloncesto, pero ese era el mismo modo en el que quería verse a sí mismo.

— Kagami-kun es más bien como un héroe del baloncesto —le dijo una vez Kuroko, luego de que Kagami dijera:

— Aomine es realmente un monstruo.

Los héroes no estaban supuestos a perder contra los monstruos.

La segunda vez que se vieron, Aomine aplastó el sueño de Seirin. Fue el final de la inter high para ellos, y la inter high ni siquiera había comenzado. Horrible se quedaba corto, comparado con la magnitud del dolor que eso les provocó.

Aomine como que lo esperaba. Horrible era apropiado. Decepcionante también. Había esperado un poco más de la nueva luz que Tetsu había elegido.

— Aomine-kun, no tenías que ser grosero con Tetsu-kun.

Sí tenía. Momoi nunca había entendido esa parte. Tetsu podía conseguir algo mucho mejor. Tetsu podía encontrar una luz más brillante para pelear contra Aomine, pero Tetsu había elegido a Kagami. Aomine tenía que ser grosero. Aomine tenía que hacer reaccionar a Tetsu. Tenía que serlo para poder encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

— Callate, Satsuki.

Para la tercera vez, él entendió por qué Tetsu había elegido a Kagami.

Fue intenso. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo e, incluso aunque Kagami por su cuenta no era suficiente para vencerlo, Tetsu estaba ahí, al igual que todo el equipo de Seirin. Aomine perdió el partido, del mismo modo que Touou.

Pero no fue horrible.

No fue horrible ni decepcionante.

Encendió un fuego que había dado por muerto.

Tetsu dijo “gracias”, lo cual fue algo estúpido para decir. Aomine era quien quería decir “gracias”.

— Gracias, Tetsu, por traer a Kagami a mi vida —No había modo de que Aomine dijera algo como eso, pero Satsuki estaba ahí para burlarse de él al respecto; diciéndolo en voz alta, imitando su voz—. Suena un poco como si le agradecieras a la madre de tu novia, ¿no? Realmente deberías agradecerle, Ganguromine-kun.

La amaba demasiado como a una hermana, así que no podía enojarse en serio con ella, incluso cuando ella decía las cosas más estúpidas.

Incluso cuando ella tenía toda la razón y él no quería admitirlo.

La cuarta vez  fue culpa de Satsuki. O de Tetsu. O de ambos.

Pero logró jugar una vez más con Kagami, así que no fue tan malo, incluso si le costó un par de Air Jordans nuevos.

Kagami era realmente un héroe. Salvó a Aomine, y tenía esa luz tan brillante dentro de sí que podía revivir incluso la luz más opaca de los demás.

Era una luz cálida.

Kagami perdió esa vez, pero no contó realmente.

La luz de Kagami era del tipo que brillaba más fuerte cuando se exponía a otras luces.

Esa vez ninguno dijo hola tampoco.

— Kagami, creo que deberíamos ser amigos, no sé realmente como decirlo, porque soy un ganguro estúpido y no tengo amigos, pero por favor, sé amable conmigo, y además realmente me agradas.

A vece Satsuki era demasiado como una hermana como para no odiarla un poco.

— ¡Por una vez, callate!

¿Cómo se suponía que él supiera la diferencia entre la luz que brillaba con su pasión por el baloncesto y la que brillaba solo por Kagami?

— Te agrada bastante, ¿no es así, Dai-chan? Eres un idiota del baloncesto, así que no hay diferencia entre ambas luces. ¿Por qué no te vuelves su amigo, antisocial estúpido?

Quería odiarla algunas veces. Algunas veces quería abrazarla y decirle “gracias” un millón de veces, porque ella era la mejor.

La cuarta vez no se vieron realmente. Seirin estaba jugando contra Rakuzan. Fue salirse un poco de personaje, pero no quería que Kagami perdiera. No contra alguien más.

La quinta vez fue incomoda.

Kagami estaba en una cancha pública jugando solo, probablemente esperando a que Tetsu apareciera. Aomine estaba matando tiempo mientras Satsuki compraba cosas para el equipo.

Ninguno dijo hola.

Aomine pasó a Kagami, y se recostó en una banca bajo una Buena sombra. Kagami lo miró pasmado, como si hubiese querido decir algo genial pero perdido la oportunidad.

Fue incómodo.

Kagami tenía tantos deseos de hablar con él, de jugar con él, pero no pudo convencerse de pedirlo.

Fue un viernes cualquiera por la tarde.

Satsuki llamó a Aomine por el móvil para que fuera a recogerla, y Kagami solo lo miró irse en silencio, como si fuese transparente. Quiso sentirse ofendido, pero en su lugar se preguntó si Kuroko se sentía así todo el tiempo, y recordó que Kuroko nunca llegó. O probablemente lo hizo y lo dejó por su cuenta para lidiar con la situación incómoda.

La sexta vez fue una repetición de la quinta, y la séptima fue una repetición de la sexta.

Para la novena vez eso ya se había vuelto rutinario.

— ¿Entonces por qué sigues yendo, Kagami-kun?

¿Por qué seguía yendo?

— Dai-chan, vamos de compras este viernes, te compraré la comida.

— No puedo, tengo algo que hacer.

¿Exactamente por qué seguían yendo?

Sabían que el otro iba a estar ahí. Kagami algunas veces intentaba hacer una jugada genial y miraba a Aomine para asegurarse que lo viera.

— Dile a Kagamin que digo hola.

Aomine vio todos y cada uno de esos movimientos idiotas.

Y cada vez pensaba “¿Es un idiota? No lo va a lograr. Oh, genial, lo logró”. Cada vez pensaba “¿Por qué me mira? Quiero jugar con él. Quiero hablar con él. ¿Por qué quiero hablar con él?”

Pensó en los detalles. En todas las cosas insignificantes que Kagami hacía. La economía de sus movimientos individuales, fuera del baloncesto. El modo en que flexionaba las rodillas antes de tirar y cuando lo hacía para levantar su mochila. El modo en el que evitaba el contacto visual cuando lo atrapaba mirándolo.

La noche antes de la décima vez, pensó “creo que me gusta”

No había diferencia entre la luz que Kagami encendía y la que su pasión por el baloncesto encendía. Todo era por Kagami. Realmente era un idiota del baloncesto.

Fue la primera vez que un sueño satisfactorio no incluyó a Horikita Mai-chan.

— Kagami-kun, ¿vas a ir este viernes?

Kagami era lo suficientemente decente como para lucir avergonzado en esa clase de situaciones.

— Sí, supongo.

— ¿Aún no sabes por qué sigues yendo?

— Bueno, creo que esperaba que Aomine se levantara y jugara conmigo.

— Pero no lo ha hecho.

— No, no lo ha hecho.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

Kagami encontraba molesto el modo en el que Kuroko manejaba los asuntos importantes.

— No lo sé.

— ¿No es decepcionante?

A vece Kuroko era un poco desconsiderado.

— Más o menos. No lo sé. Tal vez.

Lo era.

— Bueno, lo es. Siento como si no fuese lo suficientemente Bueno y eso me irrita. Él ni siquiera me habla.

— ¿Por qué no le hablas tú?

De verdad, ¿por qué no lo hacía?

— ¿Qué podría decirle?

— Te agrada, ¿no? Puedes comenzar diciendo hola.

¿Le agradaba? Como jugador de baloncesto sí; pero era un poco impactante escucharlo así que el baloncesto no fue lo primero en su mente cuando se cuestionó si le agradaba.

Tenía una respuesta a por qué seguía yendo.

La décima vez, Aomine llegó primero. Para cuando Kagami llegó, Aomine estaba tirando desde la línea de tres puntos.

Era un monstruo, y ya en eso era uno genial.

No hubo hola.

Kagami pensó en cobrárselas. Pensó en que era su oportunidad de pasar a Aomine y fingir que no lo veía.

Pero no lo hizo.

— Juguemos uno contra uno —Dijo Aomine.

— Joder, sí.

Era algo como un saludo entre ellos.

Era algo como una confesión de amor mientras admitían sus sentimientos.

Era algo.

Y era suficiente de momento, dado que ambos eran idiotas del baloncesto.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi internet se murió la noche anterior a esto, así que tuve que salir de mi hikikomoriosidad y venir al parque, donde hay internet gratis y mugre. Me hace sentir en casa.
> 
> De hecho me divertí mucho escribiendo esto. Me da dokis en el kokoro poder escribir de mi otp. Also, estoy sacando un doujinshi con ellos dos, así que esto me sienta bien cuando las cosas se ponen densas en el dou.


End file.
